A Christmas Angel
by krazykitkat
Summary: What's in the box? - CJ/Danny


TITLE: A Christmas Angel  
AUTHOR: Katrina McDonnell  
EMAIL: mcdonnem@tpg.com.au  
SPOILERS: Nothing obvious, but the first 2 seasons to be on the safe   
side.  
RATING: PG-13 (sexual innuendo)  
PAIRING: CJ/Danny  
DISCLAIMER: The West Wing and its characters are the property of   
Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and NBC. No Copyright Infringement   
is intended. I will put them back slightly disheveled.  
ARCHIVE: Sure, but please ask first.  
FEEDBACK: Much appreciated.  
ORIGINALLY POSTED: 24 January, 2002.   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: A Christmas story and only a month late! Oh well,   
journal article drafts, bushfires and arthritis flare-ups conspired against   
me. But it's here now! A couple of notes:  
1. I started this a week or so before Christmas. By Christmas Eve, India   
and Pakistan were lined up on the Kashmir border. I seem to have caught   
Aaron Sorkin foretelling disease, but I'm not accepting responsibility!  
2. The second note can be found at the end of the story.   
THANKS: To my wonderful editor, Nadine, for going over this at short   
notice.   
DEDICATED TO: My very good friend, Kat. For your fics, your friendship,   
for making me laugh. Merry Christmas.  
And to the Christmas Angels of New South Wales: the NSW Rural Fire   
Service (volunteers); the NSW Metropolitan Fire Brigade; the NSW   
Police; National Parks and Wildlife Service; the Firies (mostly volunteers)   
from Victoria, Queensland, Canberra, Tasmania, South Australia, Western   
Australia, Northern Territory and New Zealand; Elvis, Georgia Peach, the   
Incredible Hulk and all the other aircraft; various government departments;   
the charities; the spokespeople extraordinaire: Cameron Wade and John   
Winter; and the big boss himself, Rural Fire Service Commissioner Phil   
Koperberg (Phil for PM?). Thank you for your tireless work during   
Christmas Eve 2001-January 2002 in saving lives and properties during   
the Black Christmas bushfires.   
SUMMARY: What is in the box?  
  
  
  
Christmas Eve was typically a slow half-day, where the only press event   
was to farewell the President and First Lady. That had been scheduled   
for 10.30am, but a last minute briefing on a skirmish in Kashmir, followed   
by a twenty minute lecture on the origin of the angel on top of the Christmas   
tree from the President to the Senior Staff, had blown out the departure   
time to after midday.  
  
"Lucky the First Lady interrupted, otherwise I'd be briefing on the origin   
of the President on top of the tree next year," CJ growled as the Senior   
Staff filed into Leo's office.  
  
Josh and Sam laughed, she even got a grin out of Toby.  
  
"Would you like to repeat that, CJ?"  
  
She jumped as Leo walked up behind her. "Not really."  
  
Leo tried to effect a scowl, but his agreement with her sentiment shone   
in his eyes. "Okay, go and grab the press corps and let's get this show   
on the road. The rest of you, South Lawn in five."  
  
"Carol?" CJ called as she entered her outer office.  
  
"Press Corps, South Lawn, now?"  
  
"What would I do without you?"  
  
The two women shared a smile, before Carol departed. Dumping folders   
on her desk, CJ noticed a small box tied with a red bow. She was   
intrigued, but it would have to wait.  
  
The shivering gaggle was in place by the time she arrived on the lawn.  
  
"Okay. You all know the drill. The President and First Lady will stop   
here to wish you and the American people a Merry Christmas and will   
then proceed to Marine One. Any questions? Peter?"  
  
"Is it possible to stick closer to the schedule?"  
  
Murmurs of agreement spread through the group.  
  
CJ smiled. "You know, you've been such a good audience this year, I   
think you deserve a reward. How about I ask the President to regale you   
with some astonishing and fascinating facts on the history of eggnog?"  
  
The expressions of horror, apology, begging and back-pedalling made   
the whole saga worthwhile -- well almost. She moved off to the side,   
rubbing her hands together to keep them alive.  
  
"You want mine?"  
  
"What?" She swung round. "Hello, Danny."  
  
He'd removed one glove and was holding it out to her. "You never seem   
to have any."  
  
She shoved her hands into her coat pockets. "Thanks for the offer, but   
I'm fine. Only had time to grab my coat."  
  
"So, what lesson were you regaled with?"  
  
"Angel on top of the tree."  
  
Danny leant in close to her and in a conspiratorial tone whispered, "And   
you recommended replacing the angel?"  
  
"I'm not answering that on the grounds I may incriminate myself." Looking   
at her watch, she groaned, "Where is he?"  
  
"Probably lecturing Charlie on the botanical and romantic properties of   
mistletoe."  
  
She chose to ignore the suggestive raised eyebrow. "He can do that in   
Manchester." Pursing her mouth at her slip, she turned to face him. "That   
had better remain off the record. If I hear one word in the papers about   
Charlie's holiday plans --"  
  
Danny held up his hands in defence. "It won't be from me."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Okay." He paused for a second. "So, what are your holiday plans?"  
  
"To be anywhere but here." She stomped her feet to help the circulation.   
  
"You visiting your parents?"  
  
"No," she replied, shaking her head. "I've got holidays in January, so   
I'll see them then. That's as long as I don't freeze to death in the meantime.   
What are you doing?"  
  
"Having dinner with a friend tonight. Not sure about tomorrow --"  
  
Carol signaled that the President was finally on his way.  
  
CJ placed her hand on his arm. "Sorry, Danny. Have to get back to work."   
  
She met the President and First Lady as they exited the building. Charlie   
followed them with a pained expression.  
  
"CJ!"  
  
"Mr. President. The Press Corps eagerly awaits."  
  
"Do you think they know about the angel on top of the tree?"  
  
CJ stifled a laugh at Abbey's eye rolling. "As much as I'd love you to   
torture --"  
  
"You do remember who you are addressing, don't you, CJ?" His impish   
grin belied his tone.  
  
"Yes, Sir." She returned the grin. "I just don't want to spend the rest of   
the day thawing them out."  
  
"And I'd really like to get to Manchester *before* the new year, Jed."  
  
The President turned to his wife and brushed her cheek. "Five minutes?"  
  
"And no more. Otherwise I'm dragging you to the helicopter. Would   
make a good front page photo, don't you think, CJ?"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
CJ led the President over to the press, before stepping back to stand   
beside Abbey.  
  
"I wish you were coming to Manchester."  
  
"The offer was lovely, Ma'am, but this is family time. You get little of   
it as it is."  
  
Abbey touched CJ's arm. "You are family, CJ. Any plans?"  
  
"There's a bubble bath calling my name."  
  
"Exciting. Maybe you should ask a certain redhead out to dinner."  
  
CJ sneaked a look at the redhead in question. "He's having dinner with   
a friend." Abbey's questioning look made her protest. "We were talking   
while waiting for you."  
  
Abbey's eyes drifted to Danny. "Well, I don't think it's an intimate   
friend."  
  
"Excuse me?" CJ spluttered.  
  
"I'm just going on the looks he keeps giving you." Mischief sparkled   
in her eyes. "You know, the looks that say he'd be interested in some   
mutual thawing."  
  
"Abbey," CJ growled out the side of her mouth. "Don't even go there."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. I'm just saying you deserve some fun and I   
think he would be a lot of fun."  
  
"I'll be sure to tell your husband and Leo you said that as they fire me."   
She tried to glare at Abbey, but ended up smiling.  
  
Abbey had a quick glance around. "I think I'd better grab that husband   
of mine. I see a few Secret Service trigger fingers getting restless."  
  
CJ accompanied Abbey to the President's side and watched as she pried   
him away. The Press Corps breathed a collective sigh of relief.  
  
She walked with the First Couple towards Marine One, stopping a few   
feet away.  
  
"Merry Christmas, CJ." The President squeezed her hand.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sir. Have a lovely time."  
  
Abbey drew her into a hug and whispered, "Don't forget what I said.   
Have a little fun."  
  
CJ felt her cheeks grow warm as she pulled back. "Merry Christmas,   
Ma'am."  
  
"Is that a blush, CJ?" The President's tone was teasing.  
  
"No, Sir. I'm from California and not used to being hypothermic." CJ   
shot Abbey a quick glare.  
  
Abbey just raised her eyebrow and returned a knowing smile. "I think   
that was a hint, Jed."  
  
CJ moved back to stand with Charlie as the President and First Lady   
boarded the helicopter.  
  
"So, Charlie. What trivia did you get hit with?"  
  
"Mistletoe."  
  
She tried unsuccessfully to muffle a laugh.  
  
Charlie looked unimpressed. "At least you're going to get a few days   
free of it."  
  
"Yeah, but you're going to be with Zoey and have a family Christmas."   
She watched his eyes light up. "Deena excited?"  
  
He smiled lovingly at the mention of his sister. "She can't stop talking   
about it. The President and Dr. Bartlet are really kind to her."  
  
Marine One finally lifted off and protocol relaxed.  
  
"I'd better get back to my kids before they start fighting. Merry Christmas,   
Charlie." She kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"You too, CJ."  
  
She couldn't resist having a little fun with the gaggle. "So, how about a   
pop quiz?"  
  
They'd learnt their lesson from before, restricting their annoyance to   
silence and scowls.  
  
"Okay." CJ grinned and held up her hands. "Class is dismissed. Happy   
holidays and see you next week."  
  
A chorus of farewells and handshaking finally ceased and only Danny   
remained.   
  
He cocked his head towards the building. "Walk you to your office?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Barely a word was uttered on the journey. CJ's body began to slowly   
warm, but Abbey's words lead to a certain discomfit at Danny's proximity.   
Intellectually she knew she'd done the right thing when she'd stopped   
their brief foray into romance. But her body didn't want to forget.   
  
On arrival in her office she quickly retreated behind the barrier of her   
desk. Danny headed straight to Gail.   
  
"If you want to feed her, the shells are over on the filing cabinet." She   
pointed to them.  
  
He retrieved one and placed it in the fishbowl. "This will last her?"  
  
"A couple of days." The gift box was begging her to open it, but she   
wouldn't with Danny in the room. She pushed it to one side as she   
began to sort through the papers littering her desk.  
  
"Nice bow. Who's it from?"  
  
"Do you need something?"   
  
Danny ignored the hint. "Just spending some quality time with my --"  
  
She fixed him in position with a glare.  
  
"Um, our --"  
  
Her forehead furrowed.  
  
"Your fish."  
  
"Bravo." She gave him a quick clap. "You know your possessive   
adjectives."  
  
Danny returned a mock bow. "Thank you. For my next trick I'll illuminate   
you on the subjunctive mood of the verb."  
  
"You really know how to turn a girl on." She leant her chin on her   
clasped hands. No harm in a little fun. "And then?"  
  
"Loose sentences, followed by my personal favourite, the ambiguity   
of meaning of verbal and oral communication." His gaze dropped to   
her mouth.  
  
"Ahem. CJ?"  
  
"Yeah." CJ turned slightly to see an amused assistant walking towards   
her.   
  
Carol handed over several folders. "Next week's draft schedule, with   
confirmed times and places highlighted. Transcript of your last briefing   
and extra material on Kashmir if needed."  
  
"Thanks. You're done." CJ stood and moved around her desk to embrace   
Carol. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Carol returned the hug. "Merry Christmas to you too. Forgot to tell   
you earlier, the box came by courier, no record of the sender."  
  
"Would you mind opening it before you go? Just in case." CJ shaped   
her face into a mock plea.   
  
"It's not ticking and the x-ray showed no wires, so I think you're safe.   
But if you haven't signed Gail's guardianship papers, I'd suggest you   
do it now." Carol smiled. "Merry Christmas, Danny."  
  
"Merry Christmas. Don't worry about Gail, her dad will look after her."   
He winked at CJ.  
  
Carol pointed at CJ, but spoke to Danny. "Could you please make sure   
she leaves soon? Drag her out if you have to."  
  
"Excuse me!" CJ waved her hands. "I know I'm easy to overlook, but I   
am standing right here."  
  
Danny smirked. "Should I go and grab my club and leopard skin loin   
cloth?"  
  
Images of loin cloths sashayed through her brain and she fought to   
contain the resulting flush racing across her skin. This was all Abbey's   
fault.  
  
"Carol, go now. And take him with you."  
  
Her assistant performed half the task.  
  
"You don't have to be somewhere?"  
  
"No." Danny leant against her desk, watching her gather up papers.   
"It's too much fun annoying you." He suddenly pushed himself up and   
started closing her office blinds.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
The door clicked shut.  
  
"I want to kiss you..."  
  
CJ's eyes widened.  
  
Holding up his hands, he clarified. "Just on the cheek. And so no one   
will see and misinterpret it..." He indicated the privacy.  
  
"And then you'll leave?"  
  
"As long as you promise you won't stay here much longer."  
  
"Deal." She held out her hand.  
  
Danny took it, using it as leverage to pull her to him. He leant in and   
pressed his lips against her skin, his whiskers arousing her nerve endings.   
Her breathing faltered as she made a split moment decision.  
  
Quickly turning her head, she brushed her lips across his. Spurred on   
by the look of surprise, she grabbed hold of his tie with her free hand   
and brought their mouths into contact.  
  
Danny's face matched his hair colour by the time she released him.   
Coughing to clear his throat, he inquired, "And just exactly how am *I*   
supposed to interpret that?"  
  
She straightened his tie, taking an opportunity to play her fingers across   
his chest. "Merry Christmas, Danny."  
  
"Merry Christmas, CJ." He left a little off-balance.  
  
Definitely Abbey's fault. If she hadn't put the idea of having a little   
fun into her head...Danny was definitely fun. Not to mention that kiss   
being immensely satisfying. It was flattering to know after everything   
in the past year she still affected him.  
  
'Who are you kidding? He affects you just as much.'  
  
Dropping into her chair, she picked up the box and removed the ribbon.   
Inside she found a card from her favourite salon. A neat cursive script   
informed her of an appointment for a manicure, facial and full body   
massage at 3pm. There was no indication of the identity of the sender.  
  
One of her spin boys? It was the kind of thoughtful gift Sam was famous   
for. She glanced at her watch. There was enough time for lunch.  
  
***  
  
Heaven...no other word for it. Without question the most pleasurable   
hour she'd experienced all year. And that was a really sad indictment   
on the extent of her personal life.  
  
The magic hands began their final journey from her neck to her feet.   
Losing herself within a lavender haze, she committed every touch and   
deeply massaged muscle to memory. It was all over too soon and she   
sighed as she rose and dressed.  
  
CJ thanked the masseuse, who handed her another ribbon wrapped box.   
A card in the same handwriting directed her to an evening dress shop.  
  
On arrival, the proprietor led her to a large dressing room with a rainbow   
selection. She tried on the majority, but kept coming back to the same   
one. A final inspection confirmed her decision. Definitely a Christmas   
dress.  
  
"When is it due back?" CJ asked.  
  
The saleswoman smiled. "You don't need to worry. It's all taken care   
of." She gave CJ a familiar item.  
  
"Thank you." CJ realised she wasn't going to get a real answer on the   
status of the dress today and decided to try again after Christmas.   
Opening the box, she wondered out loud, "Where am I going now?"  
  
Her hairdresser was the answer. A relaxing shampoo was followed by   
a light styling. And of course the ubiquitous box.  
  
'You are requested to be wearing your dress and ready to leave at 7pm.   
The driver will buzz when he arrives.'  
  
The last line made her brow wrinkle in consternation.  
  
'Please bring an overnight bag.'  
  
It was stuck on repeat in her brain. Once safely home, she informed her   
lounge room, "If the Marx Brothers have hired me a hooker, I'll shove   
that cigar and horn up their nether regions."  
  
Glancing at the clock, she noted the mystery would be solved in just   
over an hour.  
  
***  
  
CJ was applying lipstick when her intercom buzzed. She checked her   
appearance one last time, before pulling on her ankle-length winter coat   
and grabbing the requested bag.  
  
The black-capped chauffeur greeted her in the lobby of the apartment   
building and relieved her of the bag. She accepted his offered arm and was   
led outside to a waiting silver Cadillac.   
  
Her companion refused to enlighten her as to the destination as they   
turned off Dupont Circle onto New Hampshire Avenue. The car stopped   
four blocks north, outside a stunning nineteenth century Richardson   
Romanesque style mansion.  
  
She was ushered up the front steps, through the arched front porch and   
into the lobby, where she was met by a well-dressed older woman.  
  
"Welcome to Swann House, Ms. Cregg. I'm Mary. I'll take you up to   
your room first."  
  
CJ thanked her driver and then followed Mary up the stairs to the second   
floor.  
  
"This is the Regent Room," Mary stated, as she opened the door and   
waited for CJ to enter.  
  
Soothing periwinkle blue walls greeted her; a wood-burning fireplace   
with a carved mantle faced the foot of a king-size bed. A sitting area   
with a chaise lounge and chair was set into a bay window on the far side   
of the bed.  
  
CJ turned to Mary and smiled. "This is really beautiful."  
  
"Thank you. The bathroom is through that door." Mary indicated to CJ's   
left, while setting CJ's bag down next to the bed. "I'll leave you to take   
your coat off and freshen up. Come back down to the lobby when you're   
ready."  
  
CJ returned to her perusal of the room after thanking the departing Mary.   
It was truly gorgeous. She shrugged off her coat and placed it on the   
bed, noticing an object in the middle. Her Mystery Santa had gone to   
a lot of trouble she mused, as she picked up a single rich dark blue Dutch   
Iris.  
  
Touching it to her nose, she wandered into the bathroom and her smile   
grew even larger. A Jacuzzi dominated the over-sized marble and mirrored   
European-style bathroom. She quickly checked her makeup and placed   
the flower in a vase on the bedside table, before returning to the lobby.  
  
Mary left her in the sitting room, promising her dinner companion would   
appear shortly. Nerves started to make their presence known, she had   
to fight the compulsion to bite her lip. The afternoon and early evening   
had been wonderful, hopefully it wasn't about to come to a premature   
end.   
  
On second thought, what the hell was she doing here? This was a pretty   
elaborate and expensive setup, what did the instigator want in return?   
She was assuming her colleagues were behind this...but really, it could   
be anyone. The person knew the salons she frequented, her favourite   
flower...   
  
Too late to make a run for it now, especially in this dress. CJ positioned   
herself in front of a cabinet at an angle where the doorway reflected in   
the glass. A relieved smile spread across her lips as the identity of her   
Mystery Santa was revealed. Damn you, Abbey.  
  
"I like that dress," he drawled, his head cocked to one side, as she turned   
to face him.  
  
"You should have tried it on."  
  
"Nah. I don't think that shade of red suits me. Plus," he indicated the   
bottom half of the dress, "I don't have the legs to pull off those side   
splits."   
  
CJ provocatively eased her right leg sideways, revealing black stockings   
to just below mid thigh. She repeated the action with her left leg, extremely   
pleased at his sharp intake of breath. This was definitely going to be a   
fun night.  
  
"They are pretty good splits," she replied nonchalantly.  
  
"That they are." He walked towards her, holding out one of the champagne   
glasses he carried. "You are absolutely stunning."  
  
Their fingers brushed as she accepted the glass. "Thank you." She let   
her eyes run up and down his tuxedo-encased body. "You look really   
good yourself."  
  
"I try. But I can't do a thing with this hair."  
  
"Nothing a couple of containers of gel or a buzz cut wouldn't solve."  
  
They smiled at each other until he raised his glass and chinked it against   
hers.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Claudia Jean."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Daniel."  
  
An uncomfortable silence descended after each took a sip. Gazes flitted   
around the room, coming back to rest on the other, before awkwardness   
forced them apart again.  
  
"So," they chorused, and then laughed.  
  
Danny took the lead. "Dinner will be served in about five minutes. Hope   
you're hungry."  
  
She subconsciously licked her lips. "Yes, I am." Raising her glass, she   
indicated the room. "This is a beautiful place."  
  
"Yeah. I've been interested in trying it out since the Post named it as   
the best of the city's B and B's."  
  
CJ was prevented from querying the extent of 'trying it out' by the   
interruption of a butler announcing dinner. Her arm entwined with   
Danny's as they were led to the dining room. Soft music and candle   
light welcomed them. A fine lace tablecloth covered an antique mahogany   
table set with china, crystal and silver and...  
  
She couldn't muffle a giggle at the sight of a notebook and pencil next   
to each setting.  
  
His breath tickled her ear, as he whispered, "Just in case anyone asks."  
  
"Great idea, Pinky."  
  
Danny pouted. "I thought I'd be the Brain."  
  
CJ pulled back from him. "Do I look like Pinky?"  
  
"You are taller than me." His eyes trailed across her body. "And you're   
turning a lovely pink."  
  
Trying to control the blush, she snapped, "Shuddup."  
  
"'Kay." Danny grinned as he pulled out her chair and waited for her to   
sit. He reached around her body to pick up the napkin, shook it out and   
placed it in her lap. His beard caressed the side of her neck.  
  
The excruciating tension abated slightly after he moved away and took   
his seat opposite, just in time for the arrival of the seafood entree.   
Savouring the delicious food, CJ reflected on the difficulty of first dates.   
She laughed silently at her choice of terms, but this was definitely no   
business dinner.  
  
"How was your afternoon?"  
  
It took a moment for her brain to focus. "Wonderful and relaxing, thank   
you. Are you stalking me?"  
  
"Why would you think that?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. My favourite salons, a mile of dresses in my size,   
the flower..." She indicated another single Dutch Iris forming the table   
centre piece.  
  
Danny smirked. "I had inside help."  
  
"I need to remind my assistant she works for me, not you."  
  
"Give her a raise." He reached over to stroke the back of her hand. "Why   
iris?"  
  
"My grandmother." CJ smiled in memory, raising her hand so their   
palms met and their fingers naturally laced with each other. "She was   
a florist. One of my first vivid memories is being taken out to the market   
gardens. Flowers as far as you could see, an absolute fairyland for a   
small child. She took me along the rows, telling me the botanical and   
common names of each plant. I couldn't pronounce most of them, but   
she would teach me every time we visited." She touched the flower with   
her free hand.  
  
"Iris Xiphium. Dutch Iris are a hybrid, heavily utilised by florists. This   
particular beauty is Professor Blaauw. Did you know that iris are a   
symbol in heraldry, widely believed to be the fleur-de-lis?"  
  
CJ raised her eyebrows in amusement.  
  
"I have many hidden shallows." Danny winked, before glancing around   
the room in a cloak and dagger manner. "Plus I play poker with the   
gardening editor. Was it the colour or shape you liked?"   
  
"There was a ladybird on one of the falls." CJ indicated the lower petals.   
"The red against the blue fascinated me. My grandmother said I just   
stood there staring at it for five minutes until the ladybird flew away   
and I burst into tears. She'd take me to the gardens once a year as a   
treat and Professor Blaauw was always first on our itinerary." She   
smiled self-consciously at Danny's intense look.  
  
"You ever see it again?"  
  
She shook her head sadly. "No. But I'd fallen for the Professor. Nan   
commissioned an ornament for my twenty-first. It's Professor Blaauw   
with the ladybird."  
  
"And it won't fly away."  
  
"I still burst into tears though." She wiped away a stray tear from her   
cheek.  
  
Squeezing her hand in comfort, Danny inquired, "You still have it?"  
  
"It's always the first thing I unpack when I move."  
  
Recountings of childhood memories and life events blended with   
delicious food and good company. Laughter, lingering looks, clasped   
hands, flushed skin, tangled legs; she promised herself a night of no   
responsibility.  
  
"Please tell me there isn't dessert."  
  
"There isn't dessert. Just a bliss-inducing fruit cake." Danny laughed at   
her exaggerated sigh. "How about we work up another appetite?"  
  
A wicked grin spread across CJ's face. "What do you have in mind, Mr.   
Concannon?"  
  
He shook his finger at her in a scolding manner. "Get your mind out of   
that gutter, Ms. Cregg." Adopting a stiff posture and a refined voice, he   
stated, "I am a gentleman -- stop laughing or I won't ask you to dance."   
Danny stood and walked over to the stereo. The selection changed from   
instrumental to crooning.  
  
She accepted his hand to the strains of Diana Krall. Approving his choice   
with a nod, she allowed him to guide her to the cleared side of the room.   
It took the appropriately titled 'Let's Face the Music and Dance' for   
their rhythms and steps to meld.  
  
"You're a wonderful dancer," CJ commented.  
  
He smiled broadly. "Thank you. My mother wanted me to be the next   
Fred Astaire, but I was more Danny Kaye. You're pretty good yourself."  
  
"I'm no Ginger. I need a partner who can lead well. It took many years   
of instruction and mashed toes to reduce my three left feet to one and   
a half." Her hand drifted from his shoulder to the back of his neck, her   
fingers entwined in the curls. "My brothers will still run a mile rather   
than dance with me."  
  
Their bodies gradually drew together, her arms around his neck, his   
hands caressing her hips and waist, heads resting against each other.   
Swaying to the music, CJ blew lightly on the side of his neck, smiling   
at his shiver. Encouraged, she kissed his earlobe and neck as she trailed   
one hand down his spine.  
  
His breathing grew ragged against the juncture of her neck and shoulder.   
He brought one hand up to ease the shrug she was wearing off her   
shoulder, his other hand moving to the small of her back. Danny placed   
small kisses along her bare collar bone, forcing her to arch her head   
back as he reached her neck. Swapping hands, he drew the shrug off her   
other shoulder, while his tongue swirled over the hollow of her throat.  
  
A groan of arousal escaped her lips and he froze before pulling out of   
her arms.  
  
"I'll go and see if dessert is ready."  
  
Danny disappeared out the door before CJ had recovered enough to   
move. Confused and totally unsatisfied, she straightened the shrug   
back into place and checked her appearance in a wall mirror. Her face   
was flushed and bewilderment clouded her eyes.  
  
What the hell had just happened?  
  
She collapsed into the chair, grabbing her glass of wine and swallowing   
it in one gulp. He was definitely good at leading. Maybe this was pay   
back for her kiss and run period. Very expensive pay back...  
  
"The coffee will be here in a few minutes." He served the dessert with   
tension as a condiment, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Okay. Thanks." What she really wanted was a strong scotch. The fruit   
cake might have been bliss-inducing, but obviously more than a few   
mouthfuls was required for the effect.  
  
"Finished?"  
  
CJ looked up from contemplating her fortune in the coffee grounds.   
"Yes, thank you. It was lovely." Her massaged muscles had invited the   
tension to stay.  
  
"I'll walk you to your room."  
  
He didn't offer her his arm this time and she wasn't sure about the   
pronoun use. Maybe he'd contracted her aversion to public displays   
of affection. While they had got carried away during the dance, he   
hadn't even attempted to kiss her on the cheek, let alone the mouth,   
all night. Were they ever going to be on the same page at the same   
time?   
  
Her room was pleasantly warm, the fireplace having sprung to life   
during her absence. Hopefully it would thaw the chilly atmosphere   
between them.  
  
"Have you been out on the deck?"  
  
Or maybe he wanted it to stay frosty. The deck overlooked the pool   
and garden area. A lovely view, but one she was sure would be more   
appealing if her contacts weren't freezing to her eyeballs.  
  
Touching her for the first time since their dance, Danny rubbed her   
arms as his breath fanned the back of her neck. She relaxed slightly,   
leaning back into his body.  
  
"Remember how you once said you'd go ice skating with me?"  
  
"Yes," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Is the skate hire included in the room price? That's one fine looking   
rink down there."  
  
His laughter vibrated through her back. "You really are from California."  
  
"And our instruction manuals stress that we must not be left outside in   
the cold for more than a few minutes at a time." A shiver spread through   
her body, illustrating her point.  
  
"Should get you inside then." With his hands clutching her arms, he turned   
her around and walked her forward into the warmth. "That better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
While Danny closed the door, CJ made her way over to the chaise lounge.   
Kicking off her heels, she settled back into the cushions and stretched   
her legs out fully.  
  
He took the chair at the end of the lounge and immediately pulled her feet   
onto his lap. Her eyes closed as Danny began to massage the ball of one   
foot, the slow circular motion comforting her. This time the silence was   
companionable rather than awkward.  
  
Drifting in a haze of relaxation, the tension drained out the soles of her   
feet. Her mouth settled into a smile, as she stated in a husky voice, "Thank   
you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
CJ opened her eyes, meeting his intense gaze and promptly losing herself   
in it. "For everything. The salons, the dress which we'll talk about later --"  
  
"It's yours."  
  
"Danny, I've got a pretty good idea of the price and you're not buying --"  
  
He cut her off again. "We'll talk about it later."  
  
"Okay." Relenting at his no-nonsense tone, she continued her list.   
"The car, dinner, the iris, this room..." She undertook a visual survey   
of their surroundings, the colour scheme soothing her further. "It's   
just beautiful. And you could hold a dance in that bathroom." Her   
eyes returned to his. "How am I ever going to repay you?"  
  
"That smile and you looking relaxed is all I need."   
  
That smile grew. "Danny --"  
  
"No, CJ." His hands stilled. "This is your Christmas present, and   
presents aren't meant to be repaid," he stated firmly. "You've had a   
difficult year, you aren't spending the holidays with the people you   
love, and you deserve pampering. End of discussion."  
  
The foot massage resumed and she once again immersed herself in the   
sensation. Her free foot decided to return the favour and targeted his   
inner thigh. He jumped and tensed at the first touch, slowly relaxing   
with her subsequent kneading of the area. CJ waited a few minutes   
before her foot began to journey up his thigh, one tiny movement at a   
time, massaging at each stop.  
  
Their mutual massage grew more intense as Danny matched his motions   
on her captured foot to her movements on his thigh. The room was silent   
except for the crackle of the fire and increasingly strained breathing. CJ   
kept her eyes closed, concentrating on the tactile. Reaching her goal,   
she brushed lightly across him, grinning at his gasp. His hands froze as   
she increased the pressure on the second pass, the stirring beneath her   
foot accompanied by his audible intake of breath.   
  
She shifted down slightly on the lounge to gain better access, but was   
thrown off-balance when Danny suddenly stood and her feet slid off   
his lap. Swinging her legs downwards and bracing her arm, she managed   
to sit herself up before she fell on the floor.   
  
"What the hell's going on, Danny?" CJ untangled her split skirt from   
around her legs, before looking up and seeing him already halfway to   
the door.  
  
He turned around, but refused to meet her eyes. "Breakfast is anytime,   
checkout is 11am. The room is in your name and the account is fully   
paid."  
  
"Okaaay." She stood and stretched her spine. "Why are you telling me   
this?"  
  
Mumbling to his feet, Danny replied, "Because I'm about to go home."  
  
"Why?" CJ demanded incredulously.  
  
"Because..." He finally looked directly at her, confusion and certainty   
battling for supremacy in his eyes. "I didn't bring you here expecting --   
you deserved a night of pampering. I don't want to be repaid for it."  
  
"Danny, tonight is the loveliest thing anyone has ever done for me.   
And the fact you don't expect anything in return, I hope your mother   
knows she raised a perfect gentleman." While she was talking, CJ   
had crossed the few steps to Danny and taken his hands in hers. "But   
I want you to stay." Leaning in, she kissed him lightly on the lips.   
  
"CJ --"  
  
She seized the opportunity, cutting off his protest with her mouth. By   
the time she released him, they were both flushed and breathing hard.   
Leaning her forehead against his, she whispered, "Please stay."  
  
"If I do, what then?"  
  
She wound her arms around his neck. "If you have to ask that, it's really   
been too long. It's usually a good idea to start by removing our clothes --"   
  
"CJ." Danny reached around to release her hands. Holding them out in   
front of him, he took a step back. "You know what I mean."  
  
A sigh of resignation rippled through her. She really didn't want to have   
this conversation, but he wasn't going to let it slide. "I don't know, Danny."   
He squeezed her hands in comfort as she met his gaze. "I can't promise   
you anything. Our situation hasn't changed, the conflict of interest is   
still there."  
  
"Then why tonight?"  
  
"Because..." She watched his face soften. "For one night I just want   
to be CJ, not CJ the Press Secretary." CJ smiled as Danny brought her   
hands up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "And CJ wants to spend   
Christmas Eve and Christmas morning with Danny."  
  
Danny answered CJ with actions, not words. Freeing her hands, he   
clasped her face and captured her lips. She moaned into his mouth and   
wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him as close as possible to   
her body.   
  
His lips traveled across her cheek to her ear, where he paused and   
whispered, "And just where would you like to start?"   
  
Finding her voice with effort as he continued down her neck, she   
mumbled, "That Jacuzzi looks good."  
  
He grabbed her hand and lead her into the bathroom, pulling her into a   
waltz position. At her questioning look, he replied, "You said you could   
hold a dance in here. I thought we'd try it out."  
  
"As long as you don't run out to get dessert."  
  
Danny looked suitably abashed. "Don't worry, nothing could compare   
to this."  
  
Dancing to a song of their own composition, they quickly resumed where   
they'd left off. The shrug and his jacket were soon discarded, hands and   
mouths exploring.   
  
"Ummmm...Danny..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think you'd better run the water."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Like now." She pulled away. "I'm just going into the other room for a   
few minutes."  
  
The sound of water running began before she made it out the door. Picking   
up her bag, she placed it on the bed and opened it.   
  
"CJ," he called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What bubble bath would you like? Lavender, rosewood, vanilla, strawberry?"  
  
Searching for and finding a few required items, she called back, "Strawberry   
sounds nice."  
  
"And you're definitely the cream."  
  
CJ smiled and joked, "You don't mind smelling girly?" She continued   
her preparations.  
  
"You should know by now I'm no ordinary man. I kept coming back for   
more rejections." While his tone was meant to be light, she could hear   
the hurt.  
  
She quickly checked her appearance in the mirror above the fireplace   
mantle, before walking back into the bathroom and leaning against the   
door. "Just remember, persistence pays off," she purred.  
  
Danny turned and his jaw dropped. She felt his gaze burn up her stockinged   
legs, over the black suspenders and panties, across her bare stomach to   
her breasts encased in black lace. CJ's face and neck were coloured by   
a strong blush when he finally met her eyes.   
  
With an appreciative grin, Danny replied, "Now, *that's* what I call dessert!"   
  
  
The End  
  
  
Note 2: The Swann House can be seen at:  
www.swannhouse.com   
Follow the 'Guestrooms' link to see the Regent Room. Anything not shown   
in the picture or described on the website is my imagination (though the photo   
of the Regent Room has changed since I wrote the story). But if I ever get to   
D.C., I know where I'm staying!  
Thank you to Frommer's Guide to Washington, D.C..  
  



End file.
